


Fear

by Yuri_Onna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even brave person like Eowyn might be afraid. How and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write in polish and this short was written originally in polish as well. I'm still not sure about my english, but I'd like to try it.

Even at the Pelennor fields, when her shield was broken into pieces and her body was utterly damaged under the mighty blows of Nazgul King, Eowyn’s will power remained strong as steel. Lady of Rohan, daughter of kings, knew pain and despair but not fear. There was no place for fear in her life. Sometimes she wanted to be afraid, just like all humans, but she knew she can’t express it. She was princess, daughter of Eomund, other people looked at her like a living statue, a person worthy more than anyone else, example for all. Despite her will, she played this role during her entire life.

Thats why now, when fear was running up and down her body, shivering in her spine, from her toes to her golden hair, she found this new feeling kinda pleasureable. It was like army of ants marching up her back. Cold, stony floor caused her to rise one or second of her bare feet from time to time. It was something totally different. She get used to face the danger, not to hide from it. But she wasn’t ashamed of that. She was ashamed, but reason of this shame had deep, grey eyes, long, black hair, ruby lips and skilled fingers. Those lips were making her body burn like a forest after long drought and those fingers were exploring her body, discovering secrets unknown even to herself.

When curtain was rolled away, Eowyn felt nice shiver of suspense running up her naked body, but seconds later her eyes meet the familiar face of Arwen, smiling to her with her usuall, gentle smile.

„It’s all right now“, she said, „I told my husband that I have these days and it’ll be much better if he’ll let me sleep alone“, her small, perfect lips closed for a second, „And walls of castle are thick“

Eowyn did not let her wait, embracing Arwen with her arms and pressing her lips to queen’s mouth, like there was no tommorow for them. Maybe it really was? Each of their dates was risky but tonight they were almost caught by Aragorn’s sudden visit.. She moaned softly, feeling Arwen’s skilled, gentle fingers under her cloth. Yes, she learned of things thanks to the queen and tonight, thanks to her, Eowyn, for the first time in her life, learned what means to be really afraid.


End file.
